Just 17
by Chris Chien
Summary: An original character. When a new girl arrives at Orange Star High, what secrets does she harbor, and with who does she have a past reference? Take a look. *Chapter Six is here.*
1. Prologue

Hey! What's been up? Sorry I haven't updated, but my Internet is off. I'm uploading from my aunt's house. This is a new story I've been writing lately. It begins out very angsty, but lightens up, because I was in a depression when I started, I don't know why. I've been writing on my other stories too, but I've been focused mainly on this one. I should update next month.

Her Story

No Particular Direction

To Live Again

A thirteen year-old girl sat outside a house, huddling against the cold winds that attacked her from both sides. Her eyes held no expression, even though thousands of emotions ran through her mind and body.

The clouds were rapidly growing, clumping in dark, ominous groups. She looked up as the rain poured down, drenching her inside and out. No one came for her. She was aware that they knew where she was, what the conditions were, but they simply didn't care. Her friends, no, they weren't friends. They were just people she was seen around. Day by day, she was there to help them with their homework, listen to their problems, overall, care. What did they do for her? Nothing! Nothing except shun her to the side or put down her ideas. Sure she wasn't the most beautiful girl, but that was no excuse. All the beautiful girls were heartless shells, using people they considered beneath them for their own sick-minded pleasure. The girl put up with it as the days went by. She had had enough though. No more. Emotions were getting in the way. She needed to eliminate them. No longer would pain or rejection hurt her. Slowly, she stood up, and picked up the bag next to her, containing what was left of her life. She walked around the house, into the alley, and deposited the bag into the dumpster. She returned to the house, packed a few clothes, and left the house, not looking back once.

Four years have passed then, and the young girl is now 17, starting a new journey in high school.

"Now class, I would like to welcome Karisu Chen to class. Welcome to Orange Star High."

What the-? What is Gotenks doing? Sorry, I'm watching DBZ, and Gotenks is making a mule of himself (I'm from Texas) Sorry so Short, but I posted the next chapter.

That's the prologue! 


	2. If Only They Knew

Hey! Chapter two is here!

Gohan looked down at the new student. "_Karisu was her name, huh?" _There was something odd about her, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. He fiddled with his watch on the desk.

"Please take a seat behind Mr. Son and Miss Satan. Raise your hands you two!" Gohan and Videl raised their hands. Sharpner turned to face her as she sat down.

"So babe, wanna go on a date Saturday night? You know you do." He said in what he thought was a seducing tone. He was sadly mistaken.

"With you? Ha! I can think of better places to be, like the morgue."

"What?!" Sharpner yelled, earning a glare from the instructor.

"Can't comprehend? Blonde." Karisu retorted with a satisfied smirk. Sharpner turned around, fuming. Videl, Gohan, and Erasa gaped at her.

"May I, help you?" The three turned around.

__

Sharpner deserved that. Gohan pondered a little while longer.

A watch beeped somewhere in the classroom. Videl looked down, ready to respond, but it wasn't hers.

"I'm scared." A voice said. Karisu looked down at the innocent face that appeared on her screen. She turned down the volume so that no one could hear. She didn't know she was sitting behind a 1/2 saiyan.

"It's okay. I'll be there soon. Stay put until I can get to you." She ended the conversation. Gohan just sat there, stunned. _No way! What else is she hiding, I wonder? _

The bell rang, signaling the next teacher to come. During the break, Karisu ran down the steps.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Videl yelled at the girl. Karisu turned to face her.

"You can't just leave! Ditching, I'll bet. On your first day too!" Karisu just turned heel and left. Videl was close to chasing her, but Gohan laid a hand on her shoulder. Videl looked at him quizzically.

"I'll tell you later." He said and returned to his seat as the teacher walked in.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Around lunch, Karisu returned. It looked as though she had been through a windstorm. Her hair was wind tossed and she had dirt caked on her clothes. She took her place in the lunch line.

"So what happened Gohan?" Videl asked as she sat down next to her three friends.

"Well, when her watch beeped earlier, a face came up on her screen. It was a little boy, about the age of two. That's all I really know." Gohan lied. Karisu walked by holding a bag of lunch food.

"Hey Karisu! Where'd you go earlier? Wanna sit with us." Erasa offered.

"No, I have somewhere to be. She said in a monotone voice.

"You just got back!" The blonde argued.

"Hm." She walked off.

"What is up with her?" Erasa scoffed.

---------------------------------------------------------------

If Only They Knew

"Mommy, I don't like this stuff. It looks unreal. Is it edible?"

"I don't know honey but it's all we have tonight until I leave school." Karisu answered as she sat in the tree with her two-year-old son.

"Okay! Can we go into the city again? Those two kids were cool! They had tails just like me!"

" Sure." She gave him a smile only he'd seen in the last four years. Karisu looked at her young son scaling up the tree, pulling his tail when he climbed too high. He plopped down on the branch next to his mother.

"Mommy, why don't you smile at other people?"

"Well' I love you so much, I can't smile at anyone else." _And because I can't deal with the pain anymore. It hurts me to know you'll have to go through life. You'll make it though, my prince. _Karisu's watch alarm went off, signaling the end of her lunch period.

"Well, be good, and don't talk to strangers. Stay in the tree. I love you." She playfully pulled his tail.

"Okay. I love you too." He sat in the tree and started drawing. _Kami watch over him._ She took off for school.

When she arrived, it was already time for physical education. Karisu sighed as she stepped into the locker room. _Oh great, Videl's here. _She rolled her eyes.

" I want to talk to you. Meet me on the bleachers." Videl huffed out of the locker room.

__

What is up with her? Why is she so bent on talking to me? No one else seems to care. She changed into gym attire, not ready for the drama, yet. Karisu left the locker room and sat on the bleachers next to Gohan and Videl.

"Where'd you go? I'd like to know." Videl demanded.

"That's for me to know." Karisu answered with a voice of indifference.

"Where do you live?" Gohan asked in a gentle voice. Karisu sighed.

"I live in the 442-mountain area."

"You don't live that far from Gohan." Videl stated.

" How do you take care of him?" Karisu's eyes betrayed fear for a second, and then went blank.

"What are you talking about?" Karisu asked Gohan.

"Your son."

" I don't know what you mean. I'm only seventeen." _He heard my watch earlier._

" See Gohan. She doesn't have a son." Videl declared. 

__

"We'll see." 

Please Review. For Me?


	3. Discoveries

Oh, hey. I have so much to tell you guys, but I don't want to bore you to death. Now you know what my life is like. This story is going along great so far. I'd like to thank Hope and steph for updating. Now, here's the next chapter.

Discoveries

Karisu flipped out of the tree.

"I'm late! What am I gonna do?" She glanced over at Kanryou. She'd now been in school for two months, and Videl, and even Gohan, were on her back, everyday, wanting to know where she was going everyday during lunch. _If only they knew_, Karisu thought, _about raising a son_. She was still running around when Kanryou woke up.

"Mommy, what's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing. I'm just a little late."

"Oh. Here's a picture I drew for you!" Karisu stopped rushing around and picked up her young son. She looked at the picture he gripped in his small hand. It was their tree, and Kanryou was sitting in it, and Karisu was standing beneath.

"Thank you. I love it. I'll carry it around all day. You love it out here, huh? You're not sad about not living in a house?"

"Nuh-uh. It's so nice, and I'll survive!" He climbed back into the tree and drifted off, his tail waving back and forth unconsciously.

_I know you will. _Karisu put the picture into her backpack and headed off to Orange Star High.

She arrived just as the bell rang.

"How nice of you to grace us with your presence, Miss Chen. I'll advise you be on time next time."

"Hai." She ran up to her seat. The day passed uneventfully, until lunch came.

At 12:45, Karisu was pacing down the hall, desperate to get food to Kanryou. Then she stopped cold. Something didn't feel right. Just as she was turning around, a strong hand gripped her shoulder and threw her into the lockers, denting the metal. She glared at the man before her.

"What do you want?" Karisu spat.

"Where is he?" The man asked in a menacing tone.

"Who?"

"Don't play dumb with me!" At that moment, Gohan and Videl came running up.

"Hey! Let her go!" Gohan demanded. The man turned to Gohan, smirked, the directed his attention back on Karisu.

"New boyfriend? You were well known for them."

"No, he isn't. He's my boyfriend." Videl stepped up. He scoffed and gave Karisu a message.

"He says you have until midnight October 31st." And flew away from the school. Karisu pushed herself off the lockers, rubbing her shoulder. It was purple and swollen.

"Who was that?" Gohan asked.

"An old friend." Then it hit her. If he was here, he wasn't alone.

"I have to go. Excuse me." She pushed past Gohan and Videl and ran out of the building.

"Hey! Gohan, we need to follow her!" The pair ran out after Karisu. After running a few blocks, with Gohan and Videl in pursuit, Karisu took to the air.

" She knows how to fly!" Gohan yelled in shock then followed example after the younger girl. They landed in the 442 Mountain area a little bit later.

"Kanryou! Where are you?" No answer. "_Oh please don't let him have taken him_. "Kanryou, please answer!" She searched around as Videl and Gohan landed.

"Who's Kanryou? Karisu, we need answers!" Gohan demanded.

"I can't find him. Please, help." Karisu begged. Gohan and Videl were shocked. Was this the girl who cared less about anything? The emotionless void? A disheveled head poked out of the branches.

"Mommy? Why are you yelling? I'm right here." Karisu flew up and plucked him out of the tree.

"Oh, you're here. Thank Kami. Are you okay? Nobody was here, right?"

"No. I was sleepin'." Kanryou yawned.

"Wait a sec. You do have a son! Why did you lie?" Videl demanded, furious.

"I'm not going to answer that. There's no possible way you could understand." Karisu snapped. Videl looked taken aback.

" I'm 17, and have a son who's 1/4 saiyan. I have to feed him, protect him from crazed fathers, AND make sure I get to school. I didn't need the judgment. I've been down that road too many times as it is." She went on, cradling the toddler. She took a moment, then went on.

"I'm sorry. I'm just a little upset right now." Gohan and Videl just nodded. Then Gohan spoke first.

"Karisu, who was that, back at school?" Karisu sat Kanryou down, and he scampered back up the tree. He locked his gaze on the three teens.

"That guy was his uncle, my brother in law." Videl studied the young boy, really taking in the details. He was only two but was a genius. He had a mulatto skin tone, like his mother, and shocking green eyes.

" His father was a stranger at the time. We met when I had a near fatal bout with starvation. I thought he was a decent guy, until I found out I was pregnant. He kept talking about taking our child and corrupting him. I said no, and fought with everything I had. I ran, and spent the next few months trying to find a home, but no one would take me in when I had a tail."

"Wait, you have a tail!?" Gohan asked in awe.

"Had. Lost it a couple months ago." Then Videl noticed her arm.

"Karisu, you arm. It's dislocated." Karisu looked at her swollen shoulder.

"It's okay. What doesn't kill me only makes me stronger." Gohan scoffed.

"Vegeta always says that."

"Vegeta? Who's that?" Karisu wondered.

"Wow. A saiyan who doesn't know Vegeta."

"Okay. We know you're a saiyan, but what are you exactly?" Videl asked.

"What?"

"Are you half, full, what?"

"I'm half saiyan, half demon."

"Oh. Well, you can always stay at Capsule Corp." Gohan offered.

"No thanks. We're happy here." Karisu replied, and fetched Kanryou from the tree.

"Where do you want to eat tonight?" She asked the toddler.

"Can you cook tonight?" Kanryou asked with big bright eyes. The teen sighed.

"Sure. Anything you want."

"Yay! Okay, I want rice, wontons, wonton soup, pot stickers, rice balls..." He went on. Karisu turned to Gohan and Videl.

"You want to stay?" Gohan was drooling, listening to the boy's requests, so Videl just said yes for the both of them.

"Okay, I'll be back soon! Be good Kanryou."

"I'll help. Gohan, watch him, okay?" Videl said.

"Sure." The teen and the toddler started a game of tag. Videl caught up with Kanryou a moment later.

"Where are we going?"

"A little store in West City. I know somewhere there who knows how much we eat." After flying for about half an hour, they landed outside a little store/cottage titled "Out of this World Eats." Videl cocked an eyebrow, but Karisu just laughed.

"I know. Corny name, but oh well." They stepped inside.

That took, entirely too long to type. Oh well, I did it for you guys. Please review, anything at all, even flames. See ya.

P.S.- Oh yeah. A tip, if you want to download manga, make sure you have TONS of time to do it. I've been on since yesterday, and still have a long way to go.


	4. FYI

FYI

Hey! What's up? I'm sorry, I should have explained this before I started. Okay, here goes.

This story takes place after Saiyaman, but before the Tournament. That's coming later. Gohan has given up Saiyaman and fights as himself, along with Videl, but nobody knows he was Saiyaman. Vegeta is a bit out of character, just to fit in. Gohan has taught Goten and Videl how to fly. All saiyans except Gohan, Karisu, and Vegeta have their tails. Their ages are as follows:

Gohan- 19

Videl-19

Karisu-17

Kanryou-2

Bra-2

Marron-3

Trunks-9

Goten-8

Bulma-42

Vegeta-43

Goku-39

Chichi-39

Krillin-40

Vegeta is the oldest next to Master Roshi, then it's Bulma, Yamcha, Tien, Krillin, Oolong, Gohan, Videl, Karisu, Trunks, Goten, Marron, Kanryou, Bra, then later, maybe, Pan and Uub.

Part of this story will take place in Hell. I'm writing that right now. More explanations will come as the story progresses and as reviewers ask to know. I'm leaving this posted for future reference. Hope this clears things up for you! Next chapter soon. 

Chris Chien


	5. PreDinner

Hello all! I'm sorry I haven't updated lately, but the stress of school is getting to me. I'm hoping I'll get to update tomorrow.

Pre-Dinner

It was a dark place in Videl's opinion. A man in his 40's stepped out of a back room and greeted them.

"Hey Karisu! Cooking again?" The man joked.

"Yep. Kanryou's asking me to cook dinner, plus we have company."

"Is that so? Who?"

"Satan Videl and Son Gohan. Videl, meet Yamcha."

"Hello."

"Hi." They shook hands. "Well, I'd better give you extra if Gohan's going to be eating with you."

"You know Gohan?" Videl and Karisu asked.

"Yeah. I'm friends with his parents. We go back a long way." He handed Karisu 2 bags and Videl 1.

"Thanks Yamcha. I'll see you again soon!" She waved as best she could.

" Not too soon I hope." He laughed as the girls took off.

The duo landed a little while later. Gohan was sprawled over a low branch and Kanryou was propped against the tree, covered by Gohan's vest.

" Aww, aren't they cute?" Karisu asked.

"Well, the little one is." Videl joked.

"Hey! I'm hurt." Gohan pouted as he sat up. Kanryou continued to sleep.

" Oh, I'm just kidding." Videl turned to the younger girl behind her.

" How are you planning to cook this?"

" Well, I own a number of capsules. I have a kitchen. That's how I cook when I live out here. Speaking of which, I'll be finished in about an hour, okay? So you can do what you wish until then." She pulled out the capsule and set it up then went to retrieve her child.

Karisu stepped into the two-quarter capsule home. She walked into the first room, which was a simple room with a bed. Gently, she pulled back the covers and set Kanryou down, then covered him up. Giving him a loving look, she kissed him on the forehead and went to cook dinner.

Meanwhile…

Gohan and Videl were sitting by a brook not far from where Gohan lived. It was hard to believe that for two years there was a small family out there, surviving.

"Gohan," Videl turned in his embrace to look at him.

"Yes?"

"What are you thinking about?"

"Life, and how it treats people."

"I know what you mean. She's only seventeen and already has a child, not to mention she's not even human."

" I see. Videl, do we have a future? Gohan asked.

"What?! Of course Gohan. I love you."

" Okay then, I want to ask you something from the bottom of my heart." He shuffled a bit, but kept his arms around Videl.

Karisu was sitting on a wooden stool, cutting up carrots. Her mind was wandering.

_What do you want? What are you planning to do with him? He's not only your son. He needs to know life, not bring terror upon it._ She brought the knife down on her finger, slicing the flesh drawing blood.

"Ow." She rinsed her hand in water, letting the warmth spread through her frozen hand. _I had to fall in love with the one man who would end up attempting to kill me and take our son to corrupt him. All this at the age of 17. What the hell is wrong with me?_

After tossing the carrots into the pot, she let the food finish cooking and went to sit next to Kanryou.

"I'll protect you no matter what. That bastard won't touch you and live to regret it, either one of them. Little one, you'll meet the rest of your family soon, when I can deal with it easier. I love you."

::Beep::

The kitchen timer went off, signaling the food was finished. She hurried into the kitchen to take the food out and set up.

There you go! I stayed at home Tuesday and Thursday because I was sick. Just to let you know, daytime TV sucks. Thursday, I went out to eat with my family, and was caught. That's right, caught, by another student. Now they'll know I was playin' hookey. ( Just kidding. I was really sick. ;} )


	6. The Short Proposal and an Uneventful Din...

Hey Guys I'm so happy. I'll have chances to update sooner now that the six weeks is over and I'm not loaded with homework. The only thing between the computer and myself now are my… grades. They may be a little low this six weeks, so that could be a problem. Well, here's another chapter. NO ONE REVIEWED last time. Please review, for me? Even if it is not very great. Flames are welcome.

The Short Proposal and an Uneventful Dinner

By the creek…

"Videl, I want to ask you something from the bottom of my heart. Gohan shuffled, but kept his arms around Videl.

"Videl, I love you very much. I want to grow old with you, have children. I want to protect you from life whenever possible. Videl, will you marry me?" There was silence. Gohan thought Videl was mad until he heard sniffling. Videl turned to him, eyes shining bright with tears.

"Of course Gohan! I love you so much!" Gohan grinned, and he leaned down to kiss her. (I'm still new to this romance writing.) They sat, looking over the moonlit waters, thinking of the rest of their lives together. After a while, Gohan looked down at his watch.

"Videl, we need to get back. Dinner's going to be ready in about 10 minutes."

"Okay." The stood up and headed back to the 442 mountain area. A man in an orange gi stepped from behind the bushes, smiling. _Gohan, I'm proud of you. Now, you'll have all the happiness you deserve._ He turned to return to his wife.

`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

When the couple returned, Kanryou was washed up and sitting at the table waiting for them. Gohan and Videl started laughing at the scene before them. His little tail was twitching, agitated at not being able to reach his food.

"Mommy, just a little bit, please?" He begged.

"No, not right now." She looked past him at Gohan and Videl.

"Well sit. It's ready." Everybody sat down and pigged out. They talked about school and almost everything else, but Karisu kept dodging the subject of her past. Dinner passed, and soon Gohan and Videl were on their way home.

"Thanks Karisu! We'll see you at school tomorrow!" Karisu started washing dishes when she noticed Kanryou had fallen asleep at the table. _That's odd. He's been sleeping so much lately. He must be getting sick_. She stored the last of the cookware away, stepped outside, holding Kanryou, and closed the Capsule. She yawned as she flew into the tree. She cradled the boy close to her body and fell into an uneasy sleep.

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Gohan returned home after escorting Videl back to her house. He quietly turned the knob and entered the dark house. He sighed in relief and closed the door. Still cautious, the teenage demi-saiyan walked to the stairs that led to his room. _Almost home safe_, he thought. He opened the door to his room to find Chichi shaking her head at Goku. Gohan supposed they were waiting up for him. Gohan gulped. Chichi's head flew up as she heard her son's discomfort.

"SON GOHAN! Where have you been all night?"  
"Um, at a friend's house?"

"Whose?"

" A girl named-," Chichi flew into a rage.

" A GIRL'S HOUSE! What for!? You know I don't allow you to go without an escort…." Chichi ranted for a good while. Gohan just sighed.

"Mom, it's not like that. We're not interested in each other, I'm dating Videl, and she already has a family. I was with Videl, she invited us for dinner."

"Okay then." Then Chichi's eyes glazed over at the mention of Videl. Grabbing the back of Goku's shirt, she dragged her husband into their room.

"Oh boy. If she was surprised by that wait 'til she finds out we're engaged." Gohan flopped into bed, waiting for morning to come.

`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Karisu looked at her surroundings. She couldn't be back in this place. A man with black hair wearing a black shirt stepped out. 

_"Why'd you take him from me? I almost changed for you._ The man defended.

_No you didn't_, Karisu spat. _You were going to corrupt him. He's almost three, and you're just now searching for us? I don't think so._

Your time is coming. If I don't have him by the 31st, be prepared for the consequences.

Karisu jerked awake, making Kanryou jump in his sleep. "It's just a dream." The she looked into the thicket of the trees. A red fire burned shortly, then faded into the dark night.

"That won't work!" she yelled, and went back to sleep.


	7. The Tale of the Tail

Oh yeah! Oh Yeah! Update! Update! (Does Cabbage Patch)

Disclaimer- OMIGOSH! I haven't been putting these in! I got off lucky. Well, since I wasted precious typing time, I may as well say it! I DO NOT own DBZ. Right Craig?

Craig- Whatever. Now go eat an apple or something.

Chris Chien- Watch it. I still own you.

Craig- Oh, I'm jumping for joy.

Chris Chien- Shut up.

Warning- There is blood and gruesome descriptions in this chapter. Nothing horrible, but may not be the nicest mental image you come across.

Oh, the Pains of the Dreaded Tail in an Abnormal Teenager's Life

The next week in school, Something happened in World History.

Karisu was sitting down; "attentively" listening to the Vietnam War movie that was playing on the projector. Suddenly, a pain shot up her spine. She sucked in air through her teeth, and then it passed. Five minutes later, it happened again, except this time it didn't stop. She stood up and went to walk down the stairs when she collapsed to her knees from pain. Gohan and Videl ran over to her.

"Karisu, what's wrong?!" Videl asked. The whole class was focused on them now. Karisu was breathing hard.

"Pain in my back," She gasped out painfully. Then it came. The pain was unbearable. The girl almost blacked out. Instead, she screamed. Gohan and Videl, along with the rest of the class, gasped in horror. 

Behind Karisu, lying limp, was a bloody tail. Literally. Tears running down her face, she picked up the blood-matted appendage, wincing when the sharp pain shot through her leg. She attempted to stand up, but fell back down, partly on her tail. She punched a hole in the floor to vent the pain.

"Gohan, it hurts. I can't walk, and it's not moving." She was panicking, and after all, who wouldn't? She looked to the older boy for answers.

"I don't know what's wrong. We have to get you to Capsule Corp." Gohan said as her picked her up.

"What about Kanryou?" She said hysterically, trying unsuccessfully to get out of Gohan's grip.

"I'll go get him. Don't worry." Videl said, taking control of the situation. Then she gave a reassuring smile. 

"Thank you." Her tail was still hanging limp, blood dripping. She vaguely felt her energy draining, and soon passed out.

Half an hour later, they landed at Capsule Corp. Gohan darted in to find Bulma. He ran to her lab.

"Bulma, I need your help." Bulma looked up at him, startled, then at the teen in his arms.

"Follow me." They walked into the infirmary. 

"Lay her down." Bulma commanded. Gohan hesitated.

"I don't think I should."

"Why not?"

"Well, her tail. She couldn't even walk. Look at it." Bulma reached beneath Karisu and pulled up her tail. She quickly dropped it and brought her clean hand to her mouth, as though to avoid throwing up.

"Why didn't you tell me it was bloody?" She snapped.

"Well, I said to look, not to touch."

"Smart ass." Bulma helped Gohan lay Karisu on her stomach. 

"I need to find Vegeta. I'll be a moment." She washed her hands and went to find Vegeta. Gohan washed his hands and waited for them to return. A couple of minutes later, the couple ran back into the 

room.

"Vegeta, why did this happen?" Bulma asked.

" I don't know. Well, maybe-" He was cut off by Videl bursting into the room, holding Kanryou.

"Is that he's?" Vegeta asked Videl. She nodded.

"Well, if a female saiyan has given birth, and she is young enough to re-grow her tail, then that could affect it's return. The hormonal imbalance would interfere. The outcome is this." He pointed at Karisu.

"Could this happen to, um, males too?" Gohan asked for fear his tail might return.

"On occasion. Under different circumstances."

"Well, what do we do now?" Videl asked.

"Let's see. Vegeta, can you put her in the Regeneration Tank? That should clean her up and restore her energy." Bulma looked at her husband as he put the girl into the tank.

"Get me when she's revived." He said, and returned to the Gravity Room.

I'm sorry if that grossed anyone out, but to those with extremely weak stomachs, I warned you. I didn't think it was too bad. Only one person reviewed. Thank You! I'd like to see more, if you don't mind. This is my social life, which is pretty sad. My friends think I'm crazy just because I don't know what that big orange ball in the big blue space above the planet is. I'm sure I'm not the only one, right?


End file.
